


All Work and no Play

by 081104900705127C



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, I dunno where I was going with this, I had fun though, M/M, here's to hoping someone actually reads it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/081104900705127C/pseuds/081104900705127C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko likes working and Munakata doesn't like him working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and no Play

Blinking at the screen with heavy eyelids, Saruhiko wonders if he'd get demoted for spilling hot coffee on his laptop. His new laptop. His new, state-of the-art laptop bought _specifically_ to make him more efficient in his investigative works. 

_Real effective I am now._ He thinks as he almost face-plants into the shiny keyboard for the fifteenth time that afternoon. Could he be blamed for wanting to get some shut eye in this summer heat? It was altogether too hot and sticky to function anyway--

"Fushimi...?"

Saruhiko jerks up at the voice, suddenly realizing that his eyes had already been closed, and for some time too.

"C-Captain?' He mumbles, peering through sweat drenched bangs at the figure stood above him and internally cursing his stutter. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he slides his usual blankly professional mask. "I apologise. I was... looking for something on my keyboard. I'll have the report on your desk by tomorrow." 

_He's still frowning..._ Saruhiko notices with no small amount of discomfort. "Would you prefer if I submit it by this afternoon I--"

"When was the last time you slept?"

Blinking owlishly up at his Captain, Saruhiko's so startled by the interruption that he lets slip the first thing that comes to mind. "Huh?" _How undignified._ "I mean-- I mean, Sir, that that is hardly of consequence at the moment."

"Don't play dumb with me, Fushimi." The dark aura around Munakata erupts into a metaphorical whirlwind, and if it wasn't for his experience with him, Saruhiko is convinced that he'd be cowering. "I don't believe I've seen you leave Headquarters since we detected a new Strain three days ago and subdued it yesterday. The report can wait. Go get some rest, even Seri isn't in today. In fact, I wouldn't be, if a certain cute little monkey hadn't gone missing..."

_This_ time Saruhiko cringes under the implications of Munakata's words, suddenly remembering the little date that they had arranged. Studying his captain with fresh eyes, he realizes that the other isn't in his uniform at all, and is instead wearing some combination of trench coat and well fitted jeans. In one hand Munakata holds his phone, and in the other... flowers...

_Ah..._ He can't help the stab of guilt. He'd completely forgotten.

"I'm... sorry... Captain..."

"Nevermind about that, its best that you just go back home and sleep today. Give me the report next week, and we can have our little outing some other day."

"But Captain--!"

"No buts." Saruhiko can detect steel in his Captain's voice, and he knows he's already lost. "Say another word, and I'll put your precious little daggers to work."

"That's kinky." Saruhiko rolls his eyes as his signature daggers appear in Munakata's hands-- _Looks like someone's been raiding my home..._ \-- and leaves in a hurry, noticing how Munakata takes great pains to keep by his side. 

"We'll see. If you're well rested tonight, maybe we can test out exactly _how_ kinky."

" _Captain!_ "


End file.
